I Do But For Other Reasons
by iamsecretlyinlove
Summary: Blaine just got out of a long term relationship. Kurt couldn't wait for that special day. They decide to get married, but not because they loved each other.
1. Chapter 1

"Dealer!" Kurt called. The dealer threw a card in his direction. Kurt picked it up and looked down at the four red clubs sitting on the front of it. He counted up the numbers in his hand, _five, twelve, fifteen, nineteen_. Kurt hesitated, he was so close to either making or breaking twenty-one. He chose to keep what he had and hoped someone would break. He had a chance at winning some big money and that's what he wanted. He lost some and this win would win it all back plus double than what he started.

A couple more guys asked for cards and sighed in despair as they broke. It was just down between him and the man at the other end of the table with the crooked bowtie and gelled back hair. The man asked for a card and sighed with relief. Kurt watched the man mouth _"twenty."_ He must've been a new gambler if he was really being that obvious.

"Hit me!" Kurt called to the dealer. At this time Kurt's heart was pounding as the dealer laid down the card. Kurt picked it up and with his best poker face laid his hand down right-side-up, "Twenty-one!" He announced to the crowed sitting around the table. The man sat back in his chair in defeat. Kurt grabbed his winnings and smirked at the loser. The other guys and spectators left. It was just the two of them sitting at the table.

"Wha'd ya say? Another round? Place your bet?" The man at the other end asked.

"As long as it's just the two of us."

"Alright, so sure you'll win again?"

"Oh, your tactics are horrible, Hon."

"Starting bet, fifty bucks." The man laid down a crisp fifty doller bill.

"A bit steep for someone of your winnings." Kurt chuckled as he too placed down a fifty.

The card dealer laid down two starting cards in front of the two men. They each grabbed the cards and looked down at their hands.

"So, what brings you to a casino?" Kurt asked, striking up a conversation.

"I just recently got out of a relationship and I've been drinking and gambling my pain away." The man admitted.

"I bet she's doing the same thing." Kurt said as his eyebrows raised, "That's bad though. You shouldn't be doing this. It's unhealthy." He admitted, "Hit me." Kurt then told the dealer. The dealer handed Kurt a card.

"_He_, actually, and no, I don't think _he's_ just as upset as me."

"Oh...?"

"Yeah..." The man trailed off, "Can I get a card?" He asked the dealer. He too was handed a card, "Blaine." The man said.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"My name is Blaine."

Kurt nodded, faking the impressed look on his face, "Kurt." He replied back.

"I'm assuming that's your name?" Blaine guessed.

"You know me so well." Kurt giggled. Blaine threw his head back and laughed.

"So, what brings you here?" Blaine re-asked Kurt's question.

Kurt shrugged, "I grew accustomed to it. I always come to the casinos if the hotel has one."

"I see." Blaine nodded, "Do you live in Las Vegas?"

"No. New York. You?"

"Same."

"Wait, you live in New York too?"

"Yeah." Blaine said, "Grew up in Ohio. Moved to New York."

Kurt chuckled in disbelief, "I grew up in Ohio and moved to New York."

"Wow, small world."

"Small world indeed." Kurt agreed.

"Well, are you gonna play or sit and lady-chat your back stories?" The dealer asked impatiently.

"Alright, give me a card." Kurt commanded. The dealer tossed him a card.

"Me too." Blaine called and he too was given a card.

"Would you like to tell me more about your lost love?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at him hesitant, "He was my long term fiancé." He sighed, "He broke off the engagement just before the wedding."

"That's tuff."

"It was. I really thought-" Blaine cut himself off and bit his lower lip. He shook his head, "All I want to do is get married."

"I do too." Kurt breathed, "Anytime before I die. I dreamt of that day since I was born. It started with 'by thirty' but now I'm just-" Kurt stopped his rambling.

"Why don't we just marry each other?" Blaine suggested. Kurt looked at him stunned, "I mean, we can get a divorce right after. As long as we both experience that life."

"Even if we don't know or love each other?" Kurt asked. Blaine gave him a knowing look, "Okay!" Kurt chuckled his word, "Alright! I may sound just as desperate as you but..."

"Oh my God!" Blaine laughed.

"I have legal documents and a license that says I can officiate the Wedding." The dealer said. Both Kurt and Blaine looked up at him in shock. The dealer nodded and mouthed a _"yeah."_ He then bent down and pulled a stack of papers out of his bag and laid it on the table.

"Oh, but don't we need to plan for ever-"

"Don't worry. We just need a nice, private place to wed you two." The dealer said. The two men looked at each other.

"I can't believe we're gonna do this." Kurt chuckled.

The dealer clapped his hands together, "The men's bathroom!" He announced.

* * *

"Do you have vows prepared?" The dealer asked amongst the men as they stood in the handicapped stall of the hotel's casino's men's bathroom.

"Um..." Kurt chuckled, "Okay. Blaine, I may have only met you twenty minutes ago over a game of Black Jack but I think this wedding is important for me. It finishes the goal I have set twenty-seven years ago. Yes, I'm twenty-seven and single, we don't have to address that. Anyways... This may not be the way I imagined my wedding ten years ago but as long as I'm finally getting to do this then I'm happy that our flowers are those red tulips sitting on the sink and our building is the handicapped stall of a men's bathroom in a hotel casino."

"Wow, desperate!" The dealer said as he nudged Blaine's elbow but stopped as realization dawned, "Wait!" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

"That's all I have to say." Kurt finished.

"When I imagined my wedding I imagined seeing all my friends and family and a long, decorated aisle that the person I love and I would walk down. But I guess this handicapped stall with a complete stranger works too." Blaine let out a little chuckle, "And I guess if my family saw this wedding they would be pretty pissed considering we plan on getting a divorce the next day so I guess this secret wedding with our card dealer officiating it is okay."

"Do you, Kurt I don't know your last name, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband that you'll divorce the next morning for the good?"

"I guess I do!"

"And do you, Blaine I don't know your last name, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband that you'll divorce the next morning for the good?"

"I guess I do too!"

"Then you may - do whatever two complete strangers do when they get married just for the feeling of a marriage."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other unsure for a moment, "Cheek kiss?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. Kurt turned his head so Blaine could peck his cheek.

"Congratulations! This is officially the strangest wedding I've ever been to!" The dealer announced to the newly weds.

"Well, what do want to do now?" Kurt asked.

"How 'bout we go to the bar?" Blaine suggested.

"Good idea. I'll go back to my card dealing job." The dealer agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine turned in bed and bumped into something laying next to him. He awoke to find a man next to him. He screamed, causing his aching head to throb from the intensity. The man woke up with question in his eyes.

"What?" He asked casually.

"What are you doing in my hotel room?" Blaine asked.

"We got married. Then we went to the bar where you got drunk and on your intoxicated ass we decided that to feel like a married couple we should sleep with each other before the divorce." The man explained, "Well, not like that type of sleep. We never had any sex." He cleared up.

Blaine let the fuzzy memory of last night come back to him, "Did I really get drunk?" He asked.

"That might be why you're having difficulty remembering something that happened a couple hours ago. Yes." The man replied with a hand gesture, "Plus, you said you've been drinking and gambling your pain away."

"True, about the new drinking and gambling addiction but my intoxication may also explain why I have such a massive headache." Blaine said rubbing his temples.

"A hangover's a hangover. They're all horrible bitches demanding for attention."

"Do I have any aspirin?" Blaine asked loudly to himself.

"How should I know?" The man chuckled with a shrug, "I just met you."

Blaine death glared him, "I wasn't talking to you!" He exclaimed before reaching down for his bag. He found it and brought it up to his lap.

"You should do your thinking quietly."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as he dug through his bag.

"You remembered!" Kurt exclaimed in a frod excitement.

"Of course I remembered, I'm not an idiot!"

"Short term memory, maybe." Kurt replied.

Blaine sighed impatiently, "Do you have any aspirin?"

"Yep!" Kurt announced proudly as he became more alert in the bed. Blaine watched Kurt expectantly. Kurt remain to sit there motionless, "Why aren't you giving me any?" Blaine finally asked.

"You never asked."

"I nev-" Blaine sighed, "Can you get me some aspirin, please?"

"There you go!" Kurt exclaimed as he patted Blaine's back, "But I have to go back to my room!"

"Where is it?" Blaine asked.

"Floor five." Kurt said with no emotion in his voice.

"All right, I'll go without it. I'm not gonna wait. A headache will pass."

"Now let's go get that divorce." Kurt flipped the covers off him and began to stand but Blaine stopped him.

"Can we not?" Blaine asked.

"That wasn't the deal."

"I know. I know. It's just that I don't remember much of last night. I didn't get to experience the married life like we said we wanted to do."

Kurt eyed him, "That wasn't-"

"Please? Just one more day? For me?"

"I have to go back home to-"

"Me too. And we both live in New York!" Blaine exclaimed, remembering more of last night.

Kurt pursed his lips in thought, "All right." He agreed.

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed as he hugged Kurt, "Now, what do you want to do while we're still here in Las Vegas?"

"Well..."

"Ooh, I know!" Blaine began, clapping his hands together, "Let's hit all the hot casinos in the area! Starting at the place of our wedding!" He smiled a bright, teethy smile at Kurt.

"Or maybe just the casino downstairs. I'm not in the mood for hot spots."

"Deal!"

* * *

The two walked into the casino. It wasn't as busy as last night but it still had a few people crowding around the poker tables and slot machines.

"What do you say? A rematch at Blackjack? I might let you win." Kurt said.

"How?"

"Break so that maybe you could beat the dealer."

Blaine turned to the Blackjack tables, "I don't know..." He squinted his eyes skeptically, "Our officiant isn't working..."

Kurt couldn't help the chuckle that was forcing out of his lips. He tried to compose himself before he spoke, "Okay then... slot machines! See who racks up the most money on the old gambling machine!"

"I'm just kidding. Of course I want to play Blackjack. It's our game!"

"You say _'our'_ like it's a good thing."

Blaine rolled his eyes and drug his husband to a near empty Blackjack table.

* * *

"This dealer's good." Blaine whispered to Kurt as they both lost their third consecutive game.

"Yeah, he is not our officiant." Kurt agreed.

"All I want to do is win a game."

"Well maybe this will be your lucky break." Kurt said. All the cards were dealt out and Kurt picked his up which he immediately laid back down, "Blackjack!" He smiled as he crossed his arms and there on the table was his hand: a black jack of hearts and a black ace of spades.

Blaine nudged Kurt as he took his winnings, "Not my break. How do you do that?" He asked.

"I don't. I just go with what I got." Kurt told him.

"Did you get your money back?"

"No, I'm short about twenty, maybe thirty bucks."

"Damn!"

"Wait, why am I telling you all of this?" Kurt realized.

Blaine scoffed, "Because we're married, that's why!"

"Not for long." Kurt countered.

"But it's gonna feel long." Blaine pointed out, "You just can't wait until that divorce that it's the only thing on your mind."

Kurt raised his eyebrows as his only response. He looked down at his watch, "I better get going. I have to catch my flight."

"Uh... _we_ have to go. _I'm_ on the same flight as _you_!"

"The two thirty flight for NY?" Kurt questioned.

"Uh... flight five-ten set to leave at two thirty from the McCarran Airport heading for New York, yes." Blaine replied, giving in best detail his flight information.

"Please tell me your seat number isn't J3?" Kurt begged desperately.

"Uh... No..." Blaine answered. Kurt sighed with relief, "I'm in seat J1."

"I'm J2! God Dammit, I'm not gonna get a break from you!"

"What? You don't want to sit next to your husband?"

Kurt squinted his eyes in anger, "I regret all my decisions I made with you." He said.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "If you'd never met me here you'd have met me on the plane. There is no escaping Blaine Anderson."

"Anderson?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, that's my last name."

"Oh, look how well a married couple knows each other!" Kurt joked

Blaine laughed at Kurt's outburst, "Like we really needed to get to know each other if we should be getting a divorce tomorrow."

"That's true." Kurt agreed with a head nod, "Now let's go."

They both stood and left the casino to go back to their separate rooms to finish packing.

* * *

The two didn't meet back until they were waiting for their flight back home. Blaine approached Kurt who was looking down at his thumbs as he twiddled them on his lap, "Fancy meeting you here, stranger." Blaine smiled as he took a seat next to Kurt.

"Why don't you sit and stay a while?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Thanks, I will." Blaine smiled. Kurt bitch glared him, "It's gonna be a long trip sitting next to your husband isn't it?" Kurt gave him a bit more softened look, "I want to get this divorce just as much as you do. We had a stupid idea that we thought would be over before you know it but I guess not-"

"It was all your fault!" Kurt said quickly intruding in on Blaine.

Blaine sat silent for a moment, "I know... but you're acting like I'm a horrible person. I've done nothing wrong to you. Don't hold a grudge on me for something you were in equal part of."

Kurt sighed, "I just feel so stupid is all."

"What, you think I don't?" Blaine asked in retort, "I just want to experience being married then get a divorce."

_"Flight five-ten to New York is now boarding!"_ The announcer called.

"That's us." Kurt said as he stood to board. Blaine copied him and they both walked off to the plane together.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Short chapter *shrugs* but this is the part of the story I wanted to write to establish the setting of the rest of it. So it's kind of important in the end._

* * *

"Hey." Kurt plastered a smile on his face as Blaine met him in front of the coffee-house the next day.

"Welp, let's go get that divorce now." Blaine said without a greeting back as he turned back around to head to the courthouse.

Kurt reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him, "About that..."

"Are you turning on yourself now?" Blaine asked in a mock exasperated tone.

"I told my friends." Kurt said immediately without thought.

Blaine stepped back, "You what?" He asked furiously.

"They were asking about the trip and after I told them - keeping that part out - they noticed I was keeping something from them. And after a long fight they finally forced it out of me."

Blaine threw his arms up in the air, "How did they react!?"

"They thought it was a funny joke but as I kept serious they chose to meet you before we get a divorce."

Blaine sighed, "And that's keeping us from the divorce another day because...?"

"They're right inside." Kurt began in a low whisper, "You meet them over some coffee and tiny chat then we'll go to the courthouse. Simple as that."

"This was supposed to be kept secret for reasons."

"I know. And I'm sorry." Kurt admitted. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, "Please? Just for a few minutes? That's all I ask for."

Blaine looked into the window of the tiny building as he thought about it. Kurt bit his lip and bounced on his toes as he anticipated the answer, "You didn't tell anybody else?" Blaine finally asked.

"Just three people." Kurt told him.

"Three." Blaine sighed in frustration, "Fine. But make it quick."

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed as he lunged in for a hug.

* * *

"And you guys legit went to the men's bathroom of a hotel's casino and got married in one of the stalls?" Santana asked the two as they sat around a table at the coffee-house.

"It was the handicapped stall." Blaine assured her.

"And the card dealer officiated it?" Mercedes asked. The two men nodded.

"He showed us the license. He's legal." Kurt told them.

"I would've never expected you, out of all people, to get married to a total stranger, Kurt." Rachel told him in exasperation.

Kurt looked down at his coffee cup. His eyes scanned the table searching for an answer.

"Were you drunk?" Santana asked.

"No..." Kurt trailed off as his eyes landed and locked back onto his coffee cup.

"I got drunk afterwards." Blaine raised his hand as he said that statement proudly.

"Of course you did." Santana said bluntly.

"So, Blaine. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Mercedes asked although she didn't sound so interested. Kurt eyed Blaine as he hesitantly looked back and forth at the three girls.

"Um... Well..." Blaine began tentatively as he tapped his foot against the floor nervously.

"You can refuse to answer that question if you're not comfortable." Kurt said reassuringly with a soft smile formed on his lips.

"Why? Is his life harsh? Is that why?" Santana snapped.

"No... I mean - I don't know. I know nothing about him!" Kurt protested.

"Absolutely nothing of his past?" Rachel asked quizzically.

"Well..."

"So you do know something!" Santana jumped.

"One thing. And if he doesn't feel like sharing it then he shouldn't share it!" Kurt defended.

"Wow, Hummel. It's almost like you have feelings for the man you just want to do divorce." Santana said cynically.

Kurt's neck snapped to look at his friend, "I do not like him! I barely know him!"

Santana crossed her arms over her chest, "M-hm." She mocked.

"I will say, you two are a cute couple." Mercedes finally spoke up. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment then Blaine looked down at the table to hide his cheeks that were flushing a bright red.

"Yeah!" Rachel agreed brightly, "Maybe you two could keep the marriage going on until you can no longer tolerate each other!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kurt sputtered out.

"Move in with each other. Live like an actual married couple." Rachel began, "Do so until you learn you can not live with the other. If you can't."

"Why would we do that?" Blaine scoffed with a scornful look.

"Why not?" Mercedes shrugged.

"Yeah, Kurt. Maybe I could rent out your room?" Rachel suggested.

"That-" Kurt began to protest but stopped as he actually thought about it.

"Oh no. Kurt we are not. I repeat 'not' going to do this!" Blaine objected as he noticed his husband's thoughtful look.

"Come on. It'll be fun!" Kurt persuaded.

Blaine sighed, "How is it that we're going back and forth over who wants to get the divorce and who wants to stay married?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Kurt said as he thought about the question, "But can we try it? I'm desperate for a divorce but you may never know what we might learn from this experience." Kurt pushed on.

Blaine shrugged, "I guess-"

He couldn't finish because Rachel and Mercedes began squealing with delight. Even Santana showed excitement through a twinkle in her eyes even though she tried to hide it.


	4. Chapter 4

"I was thinking about ordering some take-out." Blaine told Kurt as he let them into his apartment.

"No you're not. I'm cooking for us." Kurt fought.

"What's wrong with a little take-out? It's just fast food." Blaine asked with a shrug as they walked into the tiny place. It was one bedroom and one bathroom with a conjoined living room and kitchen.

"Nothing's wrong with take-out. You couldn't believe the number of times I've found myself sneaking in to the little Chinese Restaurant that was down the block from my old loft. Countless. I've lost track. It's just that I want a home cooked meal." Kurt said ending his statement with a shoulder shrug as he found his way to the kitchen. He began looking through cupboards to find the utensils he was going to need, "Plus it's a great opportunity to find my way around this place." He closed the cupboard he was looking in.

"I don't want you to go through that trouble. It's your first night here and-"

"Nonsense. I'm in the mood for something homemade and take-out is not going yo change my mind."

Blaine put his hands up in defeat as he backed away from the kitchen, "Go right ahead." He back into his bedroom. He closed the door in front of him but reopened enough to poke his head through, "And if we're going to argue like this every night this marriage is not going last long."

Kurt pulled the pan from the bottom shelf of a lower cupboard next to the stove and waved it in the air as he spoke, "Only if we can't agree over dinner!" He exclaimed before setting the pan on top of the stove.

Blaine rolled his eyes and closed the door again. He left Kurt to his cooking.

* * *

"I'm glad you suggested home cooking." Blaine said as he chewed on a bite of the chicken breast Kurt had prepared for them.

Kurt took a seat next to him on the couch, "And you argued for take-out." Kurt smirked with his bitch face.

"I regret everything as long as you continue to cook like this." Blaine said before taking another bite of the chicken that was so juicy and delectable he had to savor every last tender bite. Blaine moaned in contentment with a satisfying eye roll as he chewed slowly on the piece.

"As long as you like my cooking." Kurt said as he brought his fork up to his mouth.

"Are you sure professional chef for a five-star restaurant?"

Kurt giggled at the compliment, "No. I'm actually just a fashion designer at Vogue. My cooking is just a little dabble into the culinary arts."

"You, my sir, do more than dabble. You make food art."

Kurt blushed and smiled softly at Blaine's words. He looked down at the chicken breast, broccoli, and rice pilaf sitting on his plate, "Thank you." He said in a voice that was so low it was almost inaudible for Blaine to hear.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled back softly, "Your welcome." He whispered just as low.

* * *

Kurt finished fluffing the pillow and laid it onto the couch that he had make-shift into a bed for himself, "There." He said as he stepped back and placed his hands on his hip to admire his work. Kurt heard the shower turn off and he took a seat on the couch as he waited for Blaine to emerge from the bathroom.

"You're wet." Kurt smiled as Blaine finally scurried out of the bathroom. He had his clothes balled up in his hand and the only on him was a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I know." Blaine smirked, "That kind of happens when you get a shower." He then noticed the sheets and pillows laid out on the bed, "Oh, no. You don't have to sleep on the couch. I do have a king-size."

"But I want to. I don't want to intrude any more than I have to."

"But we're married."

"So?" Kurt shrugged, "I want to sleep on the couch. I'm obligated to do so." Blaine continued to look unsure at Kurt's suggested sleeping arrangements, "I'm fine. Really!" Kurt assured him.

Blaine sighed, "You win this round. But only because I'm cold, I'm wet, and there's a draft coming up my towel. I just want to get dressed."

"You do that then." Kurt saluted him as Blaine continued for his bedroom.

* * *

"You're positive you don't want to sleep with me in my bed?" Blaine checked again as Kurt prepped himself on the couch.

"I told you, 'I'm fine.'" Kurt promised as he played with the sheets covering his feet.

"Okay..." Blaine sighed as he trailed off. He obviously wasn't going to get Kurt to reconsider any time soon, "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt nodded before he turned the lamp off behind him.

* * *

Blaine snuck out of his bedroom in the middle of the night only to notice Kurt as he slept in the couch. Although he was fast asleep Blaine could see the discomfort in Kurt's face. He let out a heavy breath as he thought about it, running his hand through his unkept curly hair. Blaine didn't think for long as he put his idea into action. He picked Kurt up and carried him into his room. He laid Kurt down on the bed next to his spot. Blaine kissed him on the forehead as he saw the discomfort leave his face and was replaced with peace, "Sweet dreams, Angel." He whispered before he left to do what he left his bedroom for in the first place.

* * *

Kurt woke up, unfamiliar with his surroundings and quite frankly, a little frightened until he noticed Blaine's body next to him. That's when he remembered everything. He shook Blaine awake who warily opened his eyes to look back at his husband, "What?" Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"How did I get in here?" Kurt asked, outraged.

"You didn't look too satisfied in your sleep so I moved you in here where the discomfort quickly washed from your face as you became more at ease." Blaine answered with a light eye rub to wake himself up.

"I told you-"

"But you weren't 'fine' you looked uncomfortable." Blaine cut Kurt off. Kurt groaned, "It's okay to sleep with me. It's not going to turn into sex or anything. I just want you to be comfortable at my place-"

"Our place." Kurt corrected.

"Our place. Because you might be here for awhile. Why spend what might be the rest of your life on a couch?" Blaine finished.

Kurt scanned the room as he thought about it, "I'm most likely not going to spend the rest of my life here." He scoffed. Blaine looked a little hurt by the statement. Kurt sighed, "Thank you, though. This bed is comfy."

"Your welcome." Blaine smiled in response, "So what do you have in store for breakfast?"

Kurt giggled as he shoved his husband.


	5. Chapter 5

"And then you just - started a fight club?" Kurt asked Blaine as he sat crisscrossed on the couch peeling a Hershey Kiss.

Blaine was laughing as he nodded his head, "Yep." He gasped for air.

"Didn't you realize that it's a non bullying school? Didn't they realize? Why would they let you start a fight club at a strict no bullying private school?"

"They were well aware. It's not bullying if you are giving permission and doing it for fun without the dangers."

"Do you mind?" Kurt asked as he brought the Kiss up to his lips.

"It's better I kept that a secret. 'Whatever happens in fight club, stays in fight club.' That was our motto."

"Wasn't that in a movie?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine thought about it for a moment, "You know, I think it might've been." He thought for another, "No wait! That was 'Do not talk about fight club.'"

"I see." Kurt nodded.

"Now you tell me something about you."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm so boring..."

"Come on. There's gotta be one thing you did during high school."

Kurt fixed himself on the couch, "Okay, there's this one thing. I was - I was in my school's Glee Club."

Blaine stared at the other man in awestruck, "What? Are you judging me because of Glee Club?" Kurt asked, a little flush on his cheeks.

"No. Of course not. I was actually in Glee Club too."

"You were a Warbler?" Kurt asked without hesitation. He remembered Blaine telling him about how he went to Dalton.

"Yeah. Which one were you in?"

"New Directions." Kurt told him.

"Wait, you were a McKinley nerd?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bowed his head, the blush darkening, "Yeah..." He let the word trail and hang in the air.

"I would've never guessed." Blaine said after a sudden awkward silence.

Kurt lifted his head, "I've always been one to stand out in the crowd." He let out a little chuckle.

"That's a positive side to you."

"Are you saying that as a good thing or a bad thing?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"What? Do you think I was being negative?"

"Were you?"

"Of course not!" Blaine exclaimed in outrage, "Why would you ever think that!?"

"Because you-" Kurt stopped and put down his head. Blaine had enough. He grunted as he stood, "Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"Out. I need to take a walk."

"So you're just going to leave me here?"

"Pull your shit together and then we'll talk."

"I don't need to pull my shit together!" Kurt snapped.

Blaine threw his arms up, "Who knew married life was going to be so hard!"

"Who knew I'd still be married to you!" Kurt retorted in anger.

"I'm leaving my own apartment for us to cool off! What more do you want!"

"You told me I had to get my shit together! You never included yourself! All I want is for you not to get so mad at me over a simple question that deserved an easier answer!" Kurt yelled back. Blaine took in deep breaths as he looked at his husband in total vexation. He then turned and stomped out of the apartment.

"Yeah! Real funny! Act like a fucking two year old all you want!" Kurt hollered after him with only utter silence as his reply. Kurt brought his legs to his knees and laid his head on his knees as he held himself in a little ball.

* * *

Blaine came back home a little later to find all the lights off and an empty apartment, "Kurt!" He called hoping his eyes were only deceiving him. He got no response, "Kurt!" He tried again. Still silent. He walked around the tiny place, turning on the lights and checking through every little nook and cranny trying to find his husband. But alas, Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

Blaine dropped down on the couch. Did he upset Kurt so much that he left him? Were they really gonna get that divorce? After one night? And most importantly, Why did it bother him so much? Blaine let the questions eat at him as he remained to sit there in despair.

He heard a knock at the door. Blaine stood in a slump and shuffled his way to the door. He opened it to find Kurt standing on the other side holding two boxes of pizza.

"Sorry, I would've opened it myself but as you can see," He lifted the boxes slightly, "my hands are full." He stepped inside and sat the boxes down on the counter, "I was thinking about our outburst earlier and decided, It was all my fault. I should've never lashed out like that. I'm sorry, Blaine, and I decided to make it up to you with a couple pies. Is pepperoni okay? I didn't know which topping you liked so I just kind of guessed. Every non-vegetarian that I know likes pepperoni. But if you don't that's totally cool. I'm sorry about that too. I didn't know what topping you liked if you liked toppings on your pizza. Do you like pizzas?" Kurt rambled Blaine remained still and silent the entire time. Kurt looked back at him, a smile on his face that quickly faded as he noticed the dumbfounded look on his husband's face, "What?" Kurt giggled.

"Where were you?" Blaine asked in an agonizing tone.

"I told you. I went out to get pizza as a sorry." Kurt answered.

"I was scared and worried you would never return. I thought you left me and would call the next morning asking for that divorce."

"Why would I do that?" Kurt asked as he grabbed a couple plates from the cupboard above him.

"Because I upset you."

"And that's why I would abandon you?" Kurt asked as he dished up a slice for each of them. He walked over to Blaine and held out a plate for him to take.

"I don't want any pizza." Blaine shook his head.

"I'm taking the blame for the argument. Take the pizza." Kurt ordered.

"I don't want the pizza. It was obviously my fault. I don't want your apology."

"Don't start another inconvenience, Anderson!"

"Then except the fact that I don't deserve pizza."

"Why won't you except the fact that I'm the sorry one?" Kurt asked.

"Because it's my fault."

"My arm's getting tired." Blaine groaned as he took the plate with the pizza slice and walked it over to sit it on the coffee table.

Kurt took a seat on the couch and Blaine joined him, "You're stubborn, Hummel." Kurt took a bite of the pizza as he watched Blaine, "Can I take the blame for the fight? Please?"

Kurt swallowed before answering, "Okay, a compromise. We were both wrong to start the argument. Now will you just shut up about it?"

Blaine studied the pizza he sat on the table, "It does look good..."

Kurt pushed the plate closer to Blaine with a teasing smile, "Eat it and regret later, Blaine." He whispered.

Blaine hesitantly picked up the slice and brought it up to his lips, "Do I?" He asked himself.

"Yes, you do." Kurt nodded his head in agreement. Blaine looked at him briefly then took a bite.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Here, another chapter less than 1000 words but a recovery chapter if you will_

* * *

Kurt's closed eyes face that was mere inches from him was the first thing Blaine saw when he woke up.

He smiled warmly as he watched Kurt sleep. He had his right hand up behind the pillow and hugged it close. His other hand was rested around the middle of Blaine's back that was facing upwards for Blaine was laying on his stomach.

Blaine carefully pulled himself from underneath Kurt's loose grip; making sure he wasn't waking up the sleeping man. Successfully breaking out Blaine made his way to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day.

He stood over the sink and watched the running water fall from the faucet for a moment; still not quite ready to get a move on. But he had to since he was already up and wasn't going back to bed. He bent down so his face was sink level and cupped his hands under the faucet. The blistering cold of the water caused Blaine to react quickly as he held it and splashed it in his face. _The best way to wake up_ Blaine agreed to himself in his thoughts as he blinked the unwanted water out of his eyes.

Blaine heard a high-pitched voice coming from the doorway as he continued to blink, although he didn't pay attention to anything Kurt said.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that again?" Blaine asked politely as he began rubbing at his eyes now, starting to get frustrated with the water blurring his vision.

"I asked, 'Are you almost done in here? Because I need to get a shower.'" Kurt shifted his weight on his left leg as he placed his right hand on the same side hip.

Blaine blinked a couple more times as his vision returned, "Yeah. Yeah. I'm done." He nodded then squeezed past Kurt through the doorway, "Good morning, by the way. It's nice to see you up. And in a positive mood."

Kurt rolled his eyes and kicked the door shut behind him.

* * *

"So? How's my cooking?" Blaine asked with an eyebrow wiggle as Kurt took his first bite of the cold cereal Blaine had poured for him.

"I can tell you put a lot of love in this breakfast." Kurt mocked.

"Well I threw away the pieces that never made it to the bowl. I'm not letting you eat dirty cereal. That should be a plus."

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand that held the spoon trying to hide his blushing smile but sadly a loud enough giggle escaped his lips.

Blaine smiled at him satisfactorily, "I love making you smile. Laugh, more like it."

"Really?" Kurt asked quizzically.

"Yeah, especially today since we didn't do a good job at truly smiling yesterday. It's adorable."

"You're confusing me, Anderson. When did you start liking me?"

"No, not liking you. I'm - yes, you're an amazing man that I'm lucky to meet but that and the smile when you laugh are little things that I enjoy about you." Blaine responded. Kurt still looked at him a little skeptically, "I may not love you in that type of way but it's still a positive to meet you and marry you. I guess two people don't need to fall in love to marry. They just need to like one another enough to make it last. And I've been looking at all your positives to keep me in the mood to see you."

"So what you're saying is..."

"That I never look at a person's negatives because looking at them gives me a reason to hate them and I don't want to hate the people that I like."

The room fell into silence after that. Everything was silent except for the clanking of the spoons as they hit the bowls.

Kurt looked over at the microwave to look at the time displayed on the timer, "Looks like I have to get going. It's been a fun vacation but sadly vacations have endings and my ending leads me back at the office." He was the first to break the silence.

"Well that's always fun!" Blaine said sarcastically.

"At least I get a one week break not counting sick days, holidays, and appointments. Although I do only have an X number of those days if I use up all five. Weekends don't count since all of us are off during the weekend anyways."

"So you used your five days?"

"Or what we call, a week. Days six and seven don't count."

"I understand that, yes. But why would you use them all at once?"

"Why bother?" Kurt shrugged, "I'm hardly sick and usually it's just a cold. Plus you visit the doctor's and dentist's twice a year so it's not like I'm using them carelessly. I use them for a summer vacation."

"Which is exactly why you were in Las Vegas?" Blaine clarified.

"Yes. Left Saturday and of course, came back Tuesday."

"It's been a strange week for you. Hasn't it?"

"Well, I got married to a stranger and am now living with him so..." Kurt trailed off as he pretended to think about the week, "No, that's a perfectly normal day in the life of Kurt Hummel." Kurt faked.

Blaine let out a little chuckle, "Well I don't want to keep your boss waiting so you're excused for now."

"I'll be home around three so please don't freak out if I'm not back by lunch."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I thought you would've been home cooling off..."

"You can't keep a tiger caged in a jungle. You have to set it free to explore its habitat." Kurt told him before he left.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** This will be the shortest chapter, I hope_

* * *

"How did you get so lucky to work at Vogue?" Blaine asked Kurt that night as they sat on the couch to eat dinner.

"Well, It started as applying for an internship. My fashion sense is impeccable. I can spot a men's fashion trend from a mile away. I know all the biggest name brands money can buy. That's why Isabelle hired me. She often consulted me on something before it went into the shoot. And after being there for awhile she bumped me up. We call them fashion designers at the office. We're the people who determine what the models where with what and the additional accessories we want to add before they go out into the shoot. I love doing it."

"That's so wonderful. I wish I could say the same about my job."

"What do you do?"

"I just work at the Spotlight." Blaine looked down at his plate.

"That's not enough to make a living. How did you get to Las Vegas? How are you able to keep this place?"

"My ex and I lived here together. We set a payment on our honeymoon to go to Las Vegas. After the breakup he gave me the trip and the apartment; being nice enough to know that I didn't have the money. I never bothered getting a real job because I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives with each other. He even told me that one of us should be prepared to be the house husband; the house father. I was the one to sign up. This was when we were job hunting." Blaine let out a little chuckle after the last sentence, "I'm so stupid. Gullible. Pathetic."

"No you're not. You were in love. Love makes you do foolish things."

"Even more foolish than marrying a stranger?"Blaine asked.

"You know, we keep calling ourselves strangers but over these past couple days we've really gotten to know each other."

"Strangers at the time." Blaine corrected.

"I'm sorry. You're lucky I moved in. You'd be living out on the streets. I guess the card dealer got it wrong. Marrying you and keeping this relationship was for the better."

"Thank you, but you mustn't. You are my guest-"

"No I'm not. I'm your husband. I'm forced to live with you because of my stupid friends!" Kurt protested.

"You were the one to agree! I just went along!" Blaine argued back.

"You didn't have to!"

"Really?" Blaine asked, angered by Kurt's words.

"We're not fighting again!"

"Looks like we are!"

"You didn't have to except the proposal. I just suggested how fun it would've been and what we might learn!" Kurt pushed it on, avoiding his own words.

"I said I did not want to do it at first!" Blaine yelled.

"But yet you were persuaded to do so." Kurt growled, "By me!"

"You know what!" Blaine stood up, plate in hand, "I really agree with you! Let's not fight!" He walked over to put his dirty dish in the sink.

"You just can't admit you lost this argument!" Kurt yelled back at him.

Blaine clutched the sink and looked down into it, "This is not going to work out." He whispered harshly. Kurt fell silent, "I'm sorry." Blaine closed his eyes in fear.

"Agreed." Kurt finally said after what felt like an eternal silence.

"Tomorrow. We'll go to the courthouse. Ask for the papers and do as we're told and given." Blaine said, "I'll wake you up."

"I'll be ready."


	8. Chapter 8

"You mean, we're not actually married?" Blaine asked.

"Afraid not."

"But-but, the officiant-?" Kurt stuttered.

"He might be legal but you don't have a license."

"He said we didn't need anything though." Kurt tried.

"Doesn't matter. He lied And you two are not actually married. It's not a legal marriage neither in the eyes of the state of New York or Nevada. I'm sorry boys. But, hey, lucky break for you two. You don't have to get a divorce then."

The two men looked at each other unsure whether they should be distraught or happy.

"We're not legally married." Blaine whispered to himself. He let out a quiet giggle in distress and spoke a little louder, "All this time, and damn marriage license was needed."

Kurt wrapped an arm around the man to try and calm him, "As an ex engaged man you think I'd've known that by now. We were planning on getting the license!" Blaine continued to exclaim.

"Come on, Blaine, let's just go. Maybe we can stop at the coffee house on the way home."

"That's another instance of my stupidity! Me! A once engaged man planning on getting that fucking license forgot it when he got married to a stranger!" Blaine said as they were walking out.

"Are you really beating yourself up about a silly marriage license for one you didn't intentionally mean to get. I forgot too. So what if we're not legally married in the eyes of New York and Nevada? It was a pleasure having you as my husband for as long as it lasted."

"I'm surprised you're not bringing up last night."

"That was in the past. Now's the present. So we may not work out as a couple. Maybe we could remain friends." They stopped in front of the coffee shop from when Blaine met Kurt's friends, "And what a great way to celebrate our friendship than some coffee?"

"Do you really think we could remain friends?"

"Of course. The only reason we don't work out well married is because we don't know each other well enough. Being friends though, we can get to know each other." They walked into the building, "But I'm still paying for your rent."

"Since I don't want to get into another fight with you I'll just agree. Until I get a real job."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Oh my Jesus fuck. Now you're telling me that you guys aren't legally married? What the actual fuck?" Santana asked as Kurt resettled back in the loft.

"Yeah... I mean, we thought we were but it turns out we forgot a marriage license-"

"But you still got married? Correct?"

"Yes. The officiant was legal but since we didn't have a license the entire marriage wasn't. We're not legally married."

"That's so stupid!"

"No, _we were_. We were stupid to try and get married when we only met twenty minutes earlier. It was a simple rule we didn't follow. You know the Untited States Government. We're different." Kurt stated.

Rachel felt the need to hug her best friend, "It's okay, baby." She said.

"Of course it is." Kurt said, "I'm not phased by this."

"You never know..."

"We're happy remaining as friends. We agreed to that. After someone comes into your life you can't be separated from them. That's how Blaine and I are. He was a part of my life." Kurt chuckled, "Plus, I'm paying for his rent."

"Wait? Why?"

"Because of reasons. I don't think he wants to talk about too much. It seems quite sudden from my understanding."

"Why are there so many secrets!" Santana whined, "I will gets to the bottoms of this."

"With your third eye?" Rachel asked, giving the Latina a Bitchy look.

"You know it."

"You two are impossible. The relationship is over. Blaine's life is none of your business. We're cool." Kurt said to the two girls.

"You and I guy you thought you had a legal marriage to but actually didn't and I neglected the fact that you barely knew each other not to mention you couldn't keep a decent conversation going when you lived with each other remain friends. How are _we 'impossible'_? Your recent love story is wanky!"

"I get it. It's quite a story to tell!" Kurt said, throwing his arms up in exasperation. He dropped down onto the couch and placed his head in his hands, "I don't even know what's going on anymore!" He mumbled in his hands. He lifted his head and huffed out a breath, "But I think I'm going to the bar."

"Why the bar?" Rachel asked.

Kurt stood as he answered, "Like Blaine Anderson, I need to go drink my pain away."

The two girls gave Kurt a disgusted look, "Blaine's an alcoholic?" Santana asked.

"Newly found. It's because of that reason that I'm not sure he wants to talk about. I barely know about it."

"Has he drank around you? Not counting the 'wedding.'" Rachel asked, putting quotations around _"wedding."_

"No." Kurt answered while occupying himself with fixing his clothes. With that he waved goodbye to the girls and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine took the empty stool in the corner between the kitchen and the counter. It was a small sports bar at the corner of his neighborhood that he liked going to. Especially after the breakup. He soon became a regular that all the bartenders grew accustomed to knowing. The sit down immediately led to a Bud Light Beer (his usual) bottle being placed in front of him by one of his favorite bartenders, Jackie.

Jackie was a buff girl with long, blonde, curly hair that was always put up. She was a big-built girl who wore tight shirts and ripped jeans. Today she wore a tight, dark, red shirt that hugged her body like a corset with sleeves that just touched her shoulder, exposing her tattoo of a red heart that read her name in the middle on her right upper arm and her worn bell bottoms with large holes at her kneecaps.

Everyone loved Jackie. She was friendly and certainly _"one of the dudes."_ She knew all her regular clientele and was great with them.

She was quick too. Was at a fight before it even got started. Had your drink ready before you finished your order. Has a snappy comeback to all your sentences right off the top of her head. At least, that's what it felt like.

Jackie like conversing with her favorite customers. Blaine was one of them.

"Thanks Jacks." Blaine said as he grabbed his bottle.

"No problem, sweetie." Jackie replied in her raspy voice from her active smoking. She smiled at Blaine and leaned in, her elbows rested on the counter, "This one's on the house."

Blaine sighed as he brought the beer bottle up to his lips. He took a quick swig as Jackie observed him, "What's up? You look down. Like you were the first day you walked in here." She asked the man.

Blaine sat the bottle back down in front of him, "It's nothing." Blaine giggled uncertainly, "It's quite stupid, actually."

"Nothing's stupid." Jackie assured. Blaine gave her a hesitant look, "Come on, you can tell me."

"I got married. On Monday." Blaine hesitated.

"But I thought you and Jonah broke it off before the wedding?" Jackie asked, lost.

"To a stranger. I got married to a stranger." Blaine corrected.

"Oh my!" Jackie gasped, "Honey, what happened?"

"Turns out it wasn't legal. We forgot a marriage license!"

"Really? So then what?"

"Then we went our separate ways. We still remain 'friends' I just feel so fickle about this. I don't know rather to be mad or happy about it. I've been switching back and forth."

"You love him, don't you?" Jackie asked, a knowing smile spreading across her face.

"What!? Of course not!" Blaine said, exasperated.

Jackie pursed her lips in frustration, "Yes you do."

"No, I don't!" Blaine exclaimed, outraged.

"Sure. You say that now." Jackie said. Blaine gave her death glare, "Love does strange things, Blaine. You should know this. Remember why you began coming here? You were so lovestruck that when Jonah left you you couldn't cope with it. Love made you want to try and drink it away. But you couldn't. Come on, after meeting this man when was the last you thought of Jonah?"

Blaine scanned his mind, trying to find the answer to Jackie's question, "Now that you mentioned it the only time I thought of him was when I first met Kurt. I just casually brought it up and that's when we decided to marry one another."

"See!"

"But with perfectly logical reasons"

"What 'perfectly logical reasons'?" Jackie asked with a sly smile, knowing what the answer would be.

"I... Uh... Well..." Blaine stuttered then huffed when he couldn't say anything.

"And why did you come here today? Is your subconscious trying to wash away the 'love' you still have for Jonah or are you trying to drink that fake marriage away from your brain?"

"Well... I - i-it's because... I-" Blaine was again at a loss of words.

Jackie was about to speak when the pair heard the heavy door open. Their eyes turned to look at who came in. Blaine gasped in shock at who stood at the doorway. It was no other than Kurt Hummel himself.

Jackie leaned in closer to Blaine, "You know this guy?" She whispered, recognizing Blaine's reaction.

Blaine nodded rapidly in reply, "That's Kurt. The guy I thought I married." Blaine whispered back harshly.

Jackie moved back, "Yeesh!" She said in disgust, "Tough break."

They watched as Kurt approached them.

He took a seat next to Blaine, "Fancy seeing you here." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Well hello to you too stranger." Blaine smiled back, "But I do say, this does not seem like your kind of place."

"It's not. It's a bar. It's sports. It's a sports bar. But I needed a place to clear my head and I thought of you and agreed that I need to go to a bar to drink my pain away."

"Why do you need to 'drink your pain away'?" Blaine asked, suspicious.

Kurt shrugged, "Why not?"

Jackie interrupted, "What can I get you sweetie?" She asked Kurt.

"Do you have any cocktails?" He asked.

"This is a bar sweetie. What do ya think?"

"Then I'll take a tropical sunset."

"Ah, right on it, sir." She said then left to tend to his drink.

Blaine hoped off his stool, "Excuse me." He said before making his way to where Jackie was now at. Jackie summoned him to come in onto the other side of the counter. Blaine joined her in the back, attaching him to her side.

"Why did you let that get away?" Jackie asked in a low whisper as she started preparing Kurt's drink.

"Because we didn't work out." Blaine whispered back between clenched teeth.

"Probably because you need time to get to know each other?" Jackie asked.

"Why do you think we remained friends? To see how we'll work together!"

"I wanna see where this goes." Jackie whispered back. She glanced over to Kurt then back at Blaine, "Seriously though. He's beautiful. You better get him before anyone else."

Blaine scoffed at the bartender before going back to his seat.

"I have a question for you." Kurt immediately chimed as Blaine hopped back onto his stool.

"What?" Blaine asked, taking another sip of his beer.

"Okay, so about your ex..." Kurt began, studying his entwined fingers, "I don't know if you would care if I maybe told my friends? They seem suspicious."

Blaine gave Kurt a wary look.

"Of course you don't have to agree with that. I was just wondering. They feel unsure about you and your alcoholism."

"I don't just tell people about my relationship." Blaine said as Jackie approached the two.

She scoffed upon hearing Blaine's statement, "He knows. I know. The entire staff here knows." She said before sitting Kurt's cocktail down.

"All right, I tell a lot of people." Blaine admitted.

"So, do you mind if I tell my friends?" Kurt asked again.

Blaine hesitated for a moment. He took his beer bottle in both hands and looked down at it, "I guess. If you want..."

Kurt looked at him in shock before nodding his head, "Cool." He didn't know what else to say.


End file.
